


A Second Moriarty

by BruisesandBitemarks



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, BAMF!John, Dark!Molly, Fluff, Kidnapping, Lies, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Violence, dark!john
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruisesandBitemarks/pseuds/BruisesandBitemarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriartys back. Sherlocks deductions skills are weak. And John had a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and characters are not mine they belong to Conan Doyle. These characters are based off BBC Sherlock but this plot is mine. All mistakes and errors are also my own. Enjoy! More chapters to come..

John was sitting with Mary in the living room when he got the call. Sherlock was frantic and it confused John because this rarely happened. After several moments Sherlock finally calmed himself and managed, “Come to Scott Land Yard at once”. Without hesitation John arose from his seat, “Sweetie what happened?” a concerned voice called over to him, “I’ll be back Mary, Sherlock seems to need me and frankly I’m concerned.” If she replied he didn’t know because he was already out the door. 

When John arrived he met with Lestrade at the front, “Where’s Sherlock?” he asked immediately but was confronted with silence from the Inspector. This only increased his concern and his pace to get inside the building. Sherlock was sitting down in Gregs office and was staring at a pink cell phone, completely pale. “Sherlock, what happened?” again met with silence, “Sherlock” John inched closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. “Hey..” Sherlocks expression was like none he had ever seen before, absolutely terrified. Confused he looked towards Greg for an answer and who seemed ready to talk, “This phone was sent to us and it is identical to the one Sherlock got when... yeah.” Johns eyes darted towards the phone and reached for it but Sherlock seemed to come to life once again and grabbed the phone from the table before John could. 

Startled John couldn’t move because this behavior seemed to be odd for Sherlock, “No, this, you shouldn’t look at this.” Immediately John became furious thinking Sherlock was going to keep him out of this again and was not going to allow him to do repeat the same thing. “Sherlock” John was stern and snatched the phone from Sherlock and saw the picture that was displayed from the text sent. He nearly threw the phone to the ground and winced as if the phone had burned him. John couldn’t breathe as he fell to the ground, Sherlock stood and watched with guilt filled eyes. Lestrade picked up the phone and sighed, “Moriarty-” he managed to choke out trying to say what everyone in the room was assuming, “He has your baby”. The words were like knives in Johns chest and he could hardly breathe, trying desperately to calm down and be rational, “No, Hamish is at home with Mary”. Sherlock shook his head, “No, John this picture is Hamish.” Knowing that this information did not help any he considered that John should know the truth. 

Finally, John understood why Sherlock was adamant to show him the phone and felt very near vomiting all over the floor of Gregs office. As he began to stand up Sherlock came to his aide and guided him to the nearby chair. Shaking John picked up his cell phone and called Mary, “Hell-” He could hear her answer but all of a sudden she was cut off and all he could here was the sound of the phone dropping to the ground and muffled noises afterwards. Johns eyes shot out of his head and his heart was in his throat when the pink phone chimed. All three men stared towards the device and John immediately dropped his own and grabbed it, “Oh Johnny boy, be a good boy, or they both get it” attached was a picture, a tied up Mary with a large man holding the Hamish in his arms.

The doctor stared at this image for a few minutes before the phone began to ring, he darted his eyes from the phone to the two men standing concerned at John back to the phone. He answered it, “Hello Johnny boy, recognize my angelic voice? Of course you do! Listen carefully...” John listened intently but still had ringing in his ears and his heart was in his throat. Moriarty finished talking and hung up the phone but all John could do was shake and felt weak. He placed the phone back on the table and his eyes were down cast the entire time he was on the phone to even now. He brought his hand up and as it shook he pressed his eyes with his index finger and thumb to inconspicuously wipe the tears that were beginning to form out of shock and disbelief. 

Sherlock and the Inspector gave him a few moments but both were impatient about what John had seen and heard. They wanted answers, now. When John placed the phone down Sherlock was quick to grab it silently as to not alarm John in any way and brought the phone between him and Lestrade. Both of them were struck when they saw Mary and the baby both and the message attached. Moriarty was after John but neither of them knew why. They looked to John for answers since he had been the one to talk to Moriarty. But they were shocked to find that John was standing up to leave! Sherlock followed after him, “John!” But John was not turning around the face him instead said, “Stay out of this Sherlock” but this only made Sherlock run after him as he took off towards the exit. The detective grabbed him by his shoulder to stop him and turned John to face him, “John.” but John shot him a glare and softened a few moments after seeing Sherlocks face filled with genuine worry, “You have to stay out of this, I can’t involve you, otherwise he will ki-” John nearly choked on the words, “I have to go to alone.” He put his hand on the hand that was on his shoulder and gently took it off. “I’ll be back... I promise” 

John left after Sherlock nodded in understanding. Of course he knew that Sherlock wasn’t going to let it end there and was going to follow him by use of his brother, but that was what Moriarty wanted. John ran to the coffee shop two streets down where he was told a car would be waiting for him. He looked around this said coffee shopped and grumbled under his breath, “there would be a car my ars-” and at the same moment everything went black. 

Sherlock watched as his best friend ran out of sight. When John turned the corner Sherlock called a cab and headed for Mycrofts office, “Watch John” was the only thing he texted to Mycroft to give him a heads up. “On it” was his brothers response. Mycroft was a prat but he knew he truly cared for Sherlock and Johns well being. He crossed his arms and nearly berated the cab driver to hurry up. He thought the call he got from Lestrade would lighten his mood because he had gotten a case. Though he was anticipating something huge because of Lestrades silence on the phone, he hadn’t been expecting something like this. Though knowing Moriarty they should have taken special precautions. That was the thing though, they had taken precautions to keep Moriartys paws off the baby. 24 hour surveillance, Mycrofts men nearby and not to mention the skills Mary possessed, it was baffling and made no sense. 

Sherlock huffed in annoyance and raced out of the car as soon as it stopped nearly throwing the money at the cabbie. Mycroft left the door open for him and threw himself into one of the chairs in front of the telly. Mycroft had the entire city bugged and the telly was set to follow Johns location. He ignored Mycroft when he walked in but his attention was caught after Mycroft huffed frustratingly, “We lost John” Sherlock paused and glared over at his brother. He moved from his chair and peered towards his brother slowly, “What do you mean, ‘you, lost, John’?” “Hmm have I finally caught your attention dear brother mine?” Sherlock sneered, “Yes, we lost John, after he was knocked out here we lost track of the vehicle he was taken into” Mycroft pointed towards the screen and the video switched to the next camera but the car was no where in sight. “What so it disappeared?” Sherlock was beginning to be very frustrated. “Well, find it! We can’t just lose a car!” He was very near panic mode, “Sherlock, you know we are doing everything we can to find him, panicking gets you no where, now sit down.” Mycroft berated him as if he were a child. Sherlock glared at him, “You are acting like you don’t even-” and he stopped realizing what he was about to say. 

Mycroft lifted an eye brow towards his little brother, “care?” he smirked, “You do realize caring isn’t an advantage, right?” he moved closer to Sherlock and looked down at him as if he was still ten years old, “Will caring bring John back any sooner?” Sherlock was horrified for a moment and realized that everything was blurry. His mind was foggy and he could not think straight, and this had never happened before. He gave his brother the most terrified look he had ever given and Mycroft understood, “Sherlock, you can’t be helpful with your mind being blinded by your heart, you know that” the older brother guided Sherlock to the couch and sat him down, “Calm yourself, I guess I’ll have to play detective this time round.” The man clicked his heels and left Sherlock to himself. 

Mycroft was right, Sherlock grimaced at his own thoughts, but it was true he was blinded because he cared too much for John. Sherlock needed to bury that sentiment in order to clear his head to figure out this case. Questions like; how did Moriarty get the baby? Where is he taking John? all these answers Sherlock could figure out on his own. He closed his eyes and pushed sentiment towards the back of his mind and sat in his signature position before entering his mind palace. 

John felt his head throb in the most terrible of ways. Once he was able to open his eyes it was black out, and there was no light where he was. That was until he realized it was just a bag over his head and he didn’t realize until his eyes adjusted enough to focus on the fabric in his face. His hands were tied behind his back and there were ropes tied around his feet as well. He was sitting on a hard wooden like chair, although he couldn’t see it, he could feel his arse was numb from the hardness. He lifted his head and as soon as he did so the bag was pulled off his head. His face scrunched due to the sudden intrusion of light. In order to adjust once again to this different situation he blinked hard several times to try to defuse the pain his eyes betrayed him with. 

Once his eyes no longer pained him he made out the blurry images he saw before. In front of him there were many men wearing black suits and had guns pointed towards him. His full attention was shot towards the woman tied across from him. Mary. He didn’t have to be Sherlock to know he had been captured by Moriarty’s men. Although Moriarty was no where to be found, “Joooooooohnnnnyy~” nevermind. The unmistakable voice came singing from behind him. He turned to look towards the source of this sound and found what he was afraid of, Moriarty walking around to the front of him holding the baby.

“Oh Johnny, isn’t this wonderful!” He sang, “The family together once again!” Hamish was quiet as Moriarty spoke sweetly. He turned towards John and almost tossed the baby to one of the henchmen standing by. “Hey!” John shouted realized there were no restrictions on his mouth and snarled at the man. He was wearing a grey suit with a white tie and what seemed to be a trench coat very similar to Sherlocks. He smirked, “Like it? Made it special for our meeting!~ I had to look purrfect to spill the beans” John glared at him, “Spill the beans? What are you playing at?” “Me? Oh contrar my lovely little hedgehog don’t get your panties in a twist, spilling the beans means telling the truth.” John growled,”I know what spilling the beans means!” “No need to get feisty~” Moriarty teased, “Oh and I only ever tell the truth Johnny so when I say this I mean it.” John was suspicious as Moriarty said this, “Mary should have told you but I guess she never, got, around to it.”  
“What are you talking about?” This question seemed to be the trigger because Moriarty smirked and walked over towards Mary.  
“This little devil of ours has been playing a game for a very long time” He grabbed the woman by the cheeks and forcibly turned her to face him. “She was on a mission but stupidly fell in love with the target, and even got knocked up by it.” She looked away from him with tears forming in her eyes. “She even betrayed her master and tried to tell it the truth” she looked towards John with pleading eyes, “But he stupidly threw that information into the fire.” Moriarty turned towards John at this moment. John heard enough, “You’re lying!”  
“Tsk, tsk, tsk John, I said I don’t lie, besides, I have proof” He snapped his fingers and Sebastian, Mollys fiance, strolled in with a piece of paper and shoved it in Johns face. 

It was a contract. The contract was signing Mary’s life over to Moriarty in order to save her familys life. He scowled to and nearly screamed Moriarty, “What have you done to her family?” Moriarty lifted his brow in surprise and smiled, “Oh you care? How, sweet...” He left go of Marys face and stepped towards John, “And what would you promise me if I set them free?” John was shocked but not entirely because he knew Moriarty loved to play games, “I’ll give you my life if you set them and my family free, and promise you won’t hurt them.” Moriarty paused and had a thoughtful look on his face and then smiled the biggest, scariest smile he had ever seen. “Alright, you’ll be my pawn then, but you have to prove to me that you can do what I ask, when I ask it.” John shivered at the tone of his voice. It wasn’t business like as one would expect, it was as if he was singing a childrens song. “How?” then he giggled as if was a teenage girl getting a confession from a cute boy, “Kill this man” He pulled out a picture of the man, the man seemed mid thirties and looked strikingly similar to Dimmock. John struggled for a moment, his resolve was shaking and was unsure of how he was going to do this, but it strengthened as he saw Moriarty playing with Hamish. 

“I’ll do it”


	2. Blind Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is slacking in his deductions, and John passes the test.

Sherlock sat there posed for nearly five hours and he had only a few things pieced together. The first thing was how Moriarty was able to steal the baby from under their noses. It was an inside job, someone they trusted but someone who they knew absolutely nothing about, Mary. She was acting weird of late and Sherlock had overlooked it, a mistake that he will have to live with. Another was that Moriarty obviously kidnapped John in a way that they could not follow him. But what was puzzling was what had been said over the phone. He had figured out that they discussed a rendezvous point to meet up and that was at the coffee shop and the car looked the same as any other vehicle in London. It would virtually impossible to track down a car that blended in like that. But something was different, something was off with John, he knew John wished him to stay out of it probably due to Moriartys threats but Sherlock was not going to allow this man, his best friend and first ever person he cared for to get into trouble. Now Sherlock began to pace around the room, he was antsy and remembered that berating himself was not going to get John back. He had used up an entire hour earlier, blaming himself for the events that played out.

Before he could finish any more thoughts Mycroft strolled in with the short man he was nearly out of his mind worrying over. “Look who I found wondering around Hyde Park, two streets down” Ignoring Mycrofts obviously snide comment he scurried to John and began to check every inch of his body for any sign of injury. Despite Johns protests, he was clean and safe, and Sherlock could not be anymore relieved about this. But something had gone down between him and Moriarty, he knew it, “John what happened?” John stared at him and for the first time Sherlock could not read what his expression was. He did see the rope burns on his wrists though but that was the only thing he had seen on the doctor that revealed any information. Moriarty had stepped up his game. Then John simply smiled at Sherlock and answered the question Sherlock had really meant to ask, “They’re safe”. Sherlock released a breath that he hadn’t even realized he had been holding and wanted to get more answers from his friend. However, before he could get any answers Lestrade burst through the doors of Mycrofts office, “There’s been a murder, it’s Dimmock” Both John and Sherlock jumped into action and followed behind the Inspector.

“Lestrade, explain.” Sherlock demanded as they got into the police car to take them to the crime scene, “Dimmock was on the search for John-“ he paused for a moment and looked over to the one in question, John nodded and he continued, “He got a call as a heads up to Johns location in Gladstone park. Once there, he was shot by a sniper from far away, we didn’t get the call until he was found two hours later, the park was empty at the time of his death and there were no witnesses. We left the body the way it was because this crime, even though reckless, is clean.”

“That’s why you need me… John do you know anything about this.” John paused for a moment as if shocked over this crime against Dimmock and choked out, “No.” Obviously still shaken over what happened with Mary and Hamish. Once they arrived at the crime scene Sherlock immediately knew that this was the work of Moriarty and his men. But why Dimmock? He was a mere pawn, a bloke that had nearly anything to do with Sherlock or John for that matter. He turned towards Lestrade, “This is obviously the work of Moriarty’s top snipers, he has many of them but this one seems new, all his other snipers aren’t this good. No hesitation and a steady hand, experienced, and seemed to hit his target right where he wanted. It is hard to notice but his first shot was right through the ear holes. In one ear and out the other, the other shots are simply a diversion to believe there was a scuffle on the ground. Several cuts that were made by the gun shots are also to give that effect. However, if you look around these bullets are no where to be found. His body was dumped here after he was killed. Lestrade, where was he before this?”

He turned towards John and gestured towards the body as if cuing John to give him a medical opinion. John squatted near the body and confirmed all that Sherlock had said and more, “He has been dead for more than three hours, the body was wiped clean before it was placed here it seems. And… oh, what’s this?” He lifted the collar of the detectives coat and found a long strand of hair, with his gloved hands he lifted it up, “Well, I suppose this isn’t supposed to be here” John chuckled, and handed it to Lestrade, Sherlock was beaming towards John for being so blood fantastic, nearly forgetting about the whole deal with Moriarty, nearly.

“John, you’re getting better!” A shine in Johns eye could only be taken as a show of pride. Sherlock looked towards the hair inside the bag the detective was holding and immediately snatched it from him, “...Sally”. Both John and Lestrade were shocked because Sherlock had never used Donovans first name before,

“Excuse me?” Donovan curtly said after also being thoroughly shocked.

“Explain” As he shoved the bag towards her, “The curly hair, texture, thickness, and length all match up to yours” They all looked towards Sherlock all seemed to be asking the same question, “I’ve taken a sample of hair from every person I’ve worked with, and studied each closely in case I needed this information. “ The detective began to mumble to himself as if realizing something, “Everything was wiped clean but this was left behind, Dimmock is obviously having an affair with Donovan so the hair must have been stuck there from previous nights together…” Only then Anderson came into frame, “Having an affair with Dimmock? How dare he have an affair with my affair!”

After that unnecessary comment Sherlock stormed off, “Sherlock!” John rushed after him and realized that his face was the face he usually pulled when he couldn’t solve a case and would possibly lose sleep over. John walked silently next to him because talking to him while he was in this mood was impossible. They walked the whole way, which took nearly an hour and a half! John sighed as they both reached the flat and Sherlock immediately went to play on his violin, something he would always do when he was upset. It was best if John left him to it. John made a cuppa and sat near the fire place. It was October already and it was freezing outside, walking around for an hour and half was not ideal in this weather. But sitting next to the fire place and typing away on his blog made everything better. He finished his blog for the night, describing the case about Dimmock and how it had gone unsolved for the time being, he decided it was time to turn in and go to bed. Sherlock had stopped playing his violin, which was a good sign, and simply sat on the couch in his typical mind palace pose, most likely rethinking the case for the hundredth time.

John chuckled softly, “Goodnight Sherlock” and walked towards his room. Once in his room the smile he had was gone because the pink phone in his pocket vibrated.

He grabbed it from his pocket and opened the message, “Well done. –JM” John lay down on the bed and knew he was going to have nightmares but not about war this time. John closed his eyes and a scene played out in his mind.

_“I’ll do it” John said with determination and Moriarty smiled radiantly it made him sick. “Bring him in~” and snapped his fingers towards the door. John was half relieved to see that it was Dimmock and not Sherlock but was still absolutely terrified. “You’re going to use him as practice!” Moriarty seems to sing everything he says but John just shot him a confused look. “Don’t be daft John, he is going to be your target practice.” John paused for a moment and figured he might as well play the part of a henchman if he was going to have to be one. He straightened his back and glared, “You doubt my abilities?”_

_Moriarty was intrigued by this sudden change of attitude he nearly shivered, “Oh John~ That was the sexiest thing you’ve said all night” he practically skipped over to John and lifted his chin to face Moriarty, “Silly goose, I only want to observe your sexiness from up close, it’s such a shame Sherlock doesn’t get to see this side of you.” John wasn’t at all afraid of this man because he practically purred everything he had said, “We will set up everything, all you have to do is-” And he tipped Johns neck to the side and bent over and whispered in his ear, “-pull the trigger” as he bit down on the sensitive area of Johns neck which was unexpected and couldn’t stop the moan that had escaped from his mouth. And he could feel Moriarty tremble._

John shivered at the memory, it wasn’t very pleasant and the bite was already gone, Moriarty was careful not to leave any mark in case Sherlock noticed. He was now Moriarty’s play thing and after he had pulled the trigger, glad that it was far away and he could hardly make out the face Dimmock was making, he felt horrid. But the last condition for him to ‘pass the test’ was Sherlock had to be unable to solve the crime. And so far, it seemed Sherlock was very much confused. Even if it did seem very odd, Sherlock wasn’t at the top of his game, especially since that hair had been fairly obvious for John to be able to spot it. John stayed awake that night, feeling very restless, ashamed and guilt ridden for his actions but also very genuinely worried for his best flat mate. Who wasn’t even questioning why John was staying the night. Shouldn’t he ask or shouldn’t he wonder since he had said the baby and Mary was safe. Even if they are for the night, at Moriartys place, having a blast, they were safe. But these are all details that Sherlock should be able to pick up on, yet he hadn’t. Though there is the fact that he was deep in his mind palace when John left for his room, so Sherlock could have assumed he was going home after he wrote his blog. But Sherlock doesn’t assume things, usually. All of this was odd. Very odd.

He began to drift off to sleep when he heard a vibration, and heavily sighed. Desperately trying to ignore it he picked it up and answered the call, “What?”

“Is that a way to treat such a loving boss? Answer it how I told you to answer it?”

John sighed long and hard, “Hello, love” he said as monotone as he could to let that speak up for his distaste.

“Come to Mollys flat at once” Johns heart was set in panic, “Molly? Why?” He didn’t know if he could lay a hand on Molly,

“Oh don’t be silly to meet up with me of course. Hurry now, time is of the essence.” He sighed of half relief and half confusion, but reluctantly grabbed his shoes and jacket and left Baker Street.


	3. Deception Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's going to need flashcards for all these lies being implied and told.

It was quiet for a moment but Sherlock heard a faint door shut and someone walking down and out of the flat. It sounded like Johns footsteps and it seemed as though he was going back home. Sherlock sighed and flopped down on the couch, he was relieved that John was going home because he had begun to wonder why he was staying. Seemed like John may have just wanted to lie down for a moment and retreated to his room in habit.

He almost went to Johns room to see what he was doing but he refrained because he was slightly frustrated at this case. Why couldn’t he solve this? It was simple and usually he solved it within 15 minutes. This one had him completely baffled. Lestrade said he had been at the Yard before he had left to the rendezvous point and since everyone was on a full man hunt for John the Yard had been nearly empty. With of course a few employees who never worked in the field and witnessed Dimmock being in his office and testified that he hadn’t been anywhere else.

With a frustrated huff Sherlock ruffled his hair and began to go over the crime scene in his head; the body, no gun shots on the ground, all the bullets had been removed and the body was clean, besides Sally’s hair. This was a clean kill and was obviously done else where. He hadn’t been killed in the park and the body had recently been dumped there, the grass wasn’t indented as it should have been and his clothes were new. His shoes were completely wiped down as well and Sherlock couldn’t trace the body back to any particular location. He was stumped.

* * *

 

Upon arrival John had looked around the familiar flat and was greeted by the lovely Molly herself. John was confused every moment until Moriarty delightfully explained the situation. Molly stationed herself on the arm of the chair Moriarty was currently relaxing in, “Hi John, how’re you feeling?” Molly smiled innocently towards him. “Molly is he making you-” “Oh don’t be silly Johnny” Moriarty interjected knowing where John was going, “This little cutie here is my very efficient helper!” John stared in awe towards Molly. “She made everything possible for me! Helped me to fake Sherlocks death and my own~” Molly simply blushed and swiped her hand over his shoulder playfully, it nearly made John sick to his stomach, “You love Sherlock! How could you do-” that was the moment Molly turned towards John with a murderous glint in her eye but maintained the signature cute smile, “John, how could I be in love with a man so in love with you?” John gaped at her dumbstruck. Moriarty continued, “Yes she is quite the actress but this isn’t about Molly now.”

He jumped up and trotted towards John, “John~ Where’s my greeting?” He leaned over his face towards John, turned his face and pointed at his cheek. John made a low growl, gritted his teeth and laid a peck on the psychopaths’ cheek, “Hello, love.” Moriarty practically had a giggle fit and clapped his hands together, “Now, lets get down to business!”

Moriarty sat down on the table and held out a rather large envelope for John, John yanked it from his hands with remorse and anger, “What is this?” The man rolled his eyes, “If you would open it and read it, you’d get your answers.” John deadpanned towards the man and opened the package. Inside were several pictures and paperwork. His next target; John staggered for a moment but he supposed it wasn’t all bad. He didn’t really like her anyway, but it was going to be difficult and leave him with more nightmares than he had before. “Why her?” Moriarty looked towards the side as if he was thinking, “Why not her? You don’t like her right? And besides it’s fun to watch you try to protect your little broken family.” He said gleefully, “your lying wife and baby, so much fun!” Moriarty jumped from his seat again and seductively ran a hand behind Johns shoulders, “Besides” He whispered next to Johns ear, “You love it.” Unconsciously John shivered at that statement, it was true he liked the rush of holding a gun, protecting something, but he was sure he hated killing people.

He grit his teeth, “How do you want me to kill her?” “Use your imagination. I want you to plan this one out, you have a week.” John thought for a moment, “I’ll do it tonight.” Besides tonight was Wednesday and he knew based of Sherlocks deductions, exactly where she was. “Someone’s in a hurry” Moriarty twirled around in delight, “Well, get a move on then, and don’t forget to write Sherlocks little deductions on your blog~” John shot a disappointed glare towards Molly and walked out of her flat after he heard Moriarty little ‘tah tah~” though he felt more wrong in himself because now he was no better than Molly. Even with something to protect this felt wrong, but he also knew that the under threat was Sherlocks life if he didn’t do everything Moriarty asked, and he couldn’t risk losing him again.

This was a small price to pay

* * *

 

After the whole deal with Dimmock the entire Yard was quiet in mourning over one of their inspectors and it was a very sad night. Lestrade has looked over this case several times and it was too clean to point anywhere and it was hard even for Sherlock, whom he assumed was pouting. This was all too odd, Sherlock hadn’t made any clues and John was the one to have found the hair. Something was off with Sherlock and Lestrade could tell. The oddest thing was the random appearance of John whom they had been searching for.

Mycroft had filled him in, that John had told him that it was just a prank and Moriarty didn’t actually have Mary and the baby. John had been stupid enough to be captured by Moriarty but told Mycroft that when all eyes were off him he was able to escape. Of course they had checked up on this and Mary and the baby were safely at their flat. But it had all seemed too real to be a trick; then again he wouldn’t put it past Moriarty that it was all part of his plan just to create a diversion to kill Dimmock. However, why Dimmock? He was a mostly innocent man and had nothing to do with Moriarty. But psychopaths don’t need a motive to kill, they simply enjoy it.

That lost thought left a sour shiver travel down his spine. His eyes were glued on the pictures and paper work that he just didn’t notice that the sun was already beginning to rise. Lestrade rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He let a disgruntled noise escape his mouth and stood up to file the unsolved case. It was going no where and there was no point to lose anymore sleep over this fact.

Suddenly the entire office was a buzz and Lestrade hadn’t any idea why, he raced out of his office to find the reason his division decided to combust. One of the officers called him over and handed him a phone, “There’s been another murder. Come to Andersons flat.” He immediately slammed the phone down and got into one of the police cars. Many others followed suit and headed towards Andersons flat. He knew he would have to get Sherlock involved because Moriarty could have been written all over this, “Sherlock, Andersons flat, now.” He sent the text as quickly as humanely possible.

Nearly five in the morning and Sherlock was still wide awake, researching many different things based off that cursed unsolved case from the day before. He heard a chime and decided to ignore it for a moment and nearly called for John before he realized John left back to his wife and child. He strode over to his phone and clicked open the urgent message from Lestrade. Very straight to the point, meaning he hadn’t been to the scene yet and was driving and very sure this was the work of Moriarty.

* * *

 

Sherlock left the flat and began to text John, but decided that he probably wanted to spend the day with his wife since he was stupid enough to fall for Moriartys games. He shrugged and stepped into the cab. The drive wasn’t very long but Sherlock was torn between excited and this odd feeling of sentiment. He hated it, because he usually only was excited to go to crime scenes.

As soon as they stepped into the flat Sherlock could feel his deductive skills come back to him. He erased that feeling of sentiment and the air smelt delicious. He walked in and found that Sally was lying on the bed in Andersons’ apartment, covered in blood. Anderson was no where to be found, and it looked to be like there was a scuffle. She had bruises on her face and upper body as if she had gotten into a fist fight and there was a gun on the floor and it matches the gun shot wounds that were created, “Hmm, Anderson did it” Sherlock walked out satisfied with his deductions.

Lestrade however was not so content with his declaration, “Excuse me?” Sherlock sighed heavily, “This has nothing to do with Moriarty, just a lover’s quarrel that went too far. Anderson is probably hiding away somewhere and will come back to admit what he’s done… Just look. Anderson was mad at her for having an affair with Dimmock, and wanted to talk about it. Donovan didn’t want to talk about it and got angry. Anderson retaliated and it escalated to a fist fight, and blinded by sentiment and anger Anderson only wanted to threaten her to calm down with a gun but accidently shot her. He ran and she bled out.” Lestrade was frustrated and could not believe that this was happening.

Two of his officers were dead now, “Why isn’t John with you?” Sherlock paused and shrugged. “I texted him too, he should be here” John strolled in but immediately grimaced his face towards the scene that lay in front of them. He looked away and toward Sherlock, “What, happened?” He merely choked out. Lestrade repeated Sherlocks deductions and John nodded in agreement. John then went twitched and Sherlock noticed, “What?” John looked towards Sherlock with eyes that seemed like it figured something out, “The only thing on Dimmocks body was Sallys’ hair, even though everything else was wiped clean, what if Moriarty meant to put it there..” And Sherlock finished Johns thought, “For his next target…”

Sherlock scrunched his face, and felt mortified. He was wrong about his deductions and saw what Moriarty wanted him to see. He could kiss John, but he refrained from doing so. Instead he impulsively embraced him, “Brilliant John!” He was proud that he began to rub off on John but was still very upset that he got it wrong. Moriarty was getting good. But Sherlock had one thing he didn’t, John. Sherlock smiled and began to inspect Donovans body for any clues on who would be next.

However, this body wasn’t clean of anything, it had everything on it. Scents, items and everything pointed to Anderson. “Anderson, he’s the next target” Sherlock hopped off the bed and went over to Lestrade and John, “It’s too late, Moriarty must have taken him after he finished Donovan.” Lestrade added, “Lets check with Mycroft, he may have some useful feed.” Sherlocks face twisted into one of disgust but texted Mycroft, “Do you have anything about Anderson?” A few moments later he got, “You won’t like it” Sherlock rolled his eyes as if his brother could see it through the text message, “Out with it” A short second later, “Fine” followed by, “It was messed with, the cameras were shut off during that time.” His eyes narrowed towards his phone and mumbled, “Useless!” and threw his phone into his pocket. Both Lestrade and John looked towards him with concerned filled eyes and it only made him more frustrated, his phone buzzed again and he forced it out, “We have Andersons location.”

Sherlock almost ran out the door but was stopped when John grabbed his hand. He turned around to look towards the man but Johns eyes were down cast. Suddenly Sherlock felt a pull in his chest and an urge to embrace the small doctor, instead he said, “Mycroft found Anderson” Sherlock tried to take his hand back but John kept hold on it as they walked out of the flat. As confused as he was he only tightened his grip on Johns. It should have been awkward, but it wasn’t.

Lestrade took the police car and Sherlock and John took a cab to the address that Mycroft had sent them. John continued to hold Sherlocks hand and Sherlock could feel him trembling, he must be mortified seeing a friend in such a state, even if he didn’t really like her. John had the heart of no other person he had ever met. If he could John would risk his life for someone he had just met, and he had for Sherlock at some point. And Sherlock would do anything he could to ensure Johns safety, he had once and he would do it again.

Sherlock knew that John was a strong man, but he was also very weak, so holding hands like this was the only comfort that Sherlock knew he was allowed to show. John let go when they arrived and Sherlock nearly whimpered but composed himself as soon as he stepped from the cab. He shouldn’t be acting this way, like a love sick child, and should be concentrating on more important things; like the case.

They arrived at a ware house east of London and it seemed very much abandoned. It seemed to be very much like Moriarty. The three men stood tall and the officers that followed stayed behind for back up. They strode into the warehouse and it was completely empty. Mycroft strode in as well and gestured them to follow him, “Sherlock, lets take a turn about the room, we may find some… clues” He grabbed Sherlock by the arm and dragged him to another part of the warehouse, “It’s John” Mycroft whispered, Sherlock was taken aback by that statement, “What?” Mycroft rolled his eyes, “Brother I would remind you that sentiment only clouds your eyes from the truth, John kidnapped Anderson.”

Sherlock shook his head in shock and disagreement, “Mycroft, don’t be daft, I’m not blinded by sentiment and how would you even know this?” He nearly bit at his brother, “It’s obvious in the way he is acting” Sherlock was appalled and angry at his brother. He yanked his arm away and practically hissed, “John would never-“but they were cut off by Lestrade, “Guys! You might want to see this!”

While the Holmes brothers were talking, John and Lestrade were looking around for clues. Lestrade opened a door on the side of the warehouse and revealed a brightly lit room. It was painted white and in the center was beaten up Anderson. He was tied up and bleeding. John rushed over to him and made sure he was still alive. He sighed in relief and told them to call an ambulance.

* * *

 

Sherlock gave an ‘I told you so’ face to Mycroft but Mycroft just sneered at him. They took Anderson to the hospital and John walked over to Sherlock, “What did Mycroft want?” Sherlock shrugged and that ended that conversation. John felt horrid, because it wasn’t like they were talking softly, he heard every word. The way Sherlock actually defended him warmed Johns heart like he never deserved.

 

John knew it was only a matter of time before he was caught and either killed, sent to jail or Moriarty decided to take him as a personal pet like Sebastian. He couldn’t help but want to spend his last normal times with Sherlock. Mary and the baby were at home now, and they were safe. John wasn’t worried about them. Sherlock however, John was worried about him because Sherlock wasn’t acting like himself. He was distracted it seemed and wasn’t as sharp as he once was.

Mycroft wasn’t blind to sentiment and he knew something was up. He was able to connect the dots that something had gone down between John and Moriarty but wasn’t able to quite figure it out. Anderson woke up from his coma like state and hadn’t given them any good leads. His brother was useless because he believed John to be a saint. But Mycroft knew that John would do anything to protect his family and friends and Moriarty must be using it against him. Mycroft admitted that John did a good job in cleaning up the job with Dimmock and making the scene between Sally and Richard seem just like a domestic dispute. However, the problem was there was no concrete evidence to support this claim. If Moriarty was involved then this would definitely prove to be even harder to solve.

But John was a dead give away himself, his eyes always down casted, and he practically reeked of regret and guilt. How Sherlock missed it was beyond him, but Mycroft was always the smarter one. He could achieve what Sherlock won’t ever be able to achieve and that was to completely remove himself from sentiment.

The older brother shook his head and headed towards Sherlock and John who was about ready to leave from the hospital since Anderson hadn’t been able to provide much helpful information. Mycroft gaped at the obviousness of Johns’ behavior, “John, a word?” Sherlock shot a glare at Mycroft but John let go of Sherlocks arm as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do and Mycroft was disgusted, “Umm, alright” Mycroft gestured towards an empty room and shut the door behind them and locked it. “What do you think you are doing Dr. Watson?” John looked up at him innocently and suddenly the look he had with Sherlock was gone, had Mycroft misread it? “Sorry?” Mycroft stumbled in his resolve a bit, “y-you are acting quite strangely around Sherlock, why?” John nodded as if he realized what this was about, “Ah, that” John blushed (?) “I’m worried that by being around me his… skills have dulled out” This surprised Mycroft because even John was able to notice it, maybe he hadn’t given the Doctor enough credit, “Hmmm, then why the sudden… clinginess? Aren’t you, how you put it, not gay?” John looked offended, “I am not gay”  
“So it is pity then?” Mycroft brow rose,  
“No!” He defended  
“Then what John?”  
“I don’t know!”  
“So then working for Moriarty has made you guilt ridden then?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You heard me”  
“You think-“ John began to choke, “I’m capable of hurting the ones I love?”  
“I assure you, I know you don’t care much for Sally and Richard”  
“That doesn’t matter”  
Mycroft merely shrugged at this, “Then tell me, why are you acting like your in love with my brother?”  
“... I’m… I’m not acting that way” John was flabbergasted by this accusation  
“Oh” Mycroft backed off a bit, “Then you aren’t doing it on purpose… Interesting” Mycroft walked about the room for a moment and looked towards John, “You may go then.” John didn’t have a response for this because he was too shocked by all of this. He knew the reason why, but he was trying to get Mycroft to deviate away from the topic he dared not talk about, Moriarty was a subject he’d like to avoid. John left the room.

Sherlock had already left and John sighed in relief. He didn’t know how long he could keep this up. He would soon have to keep flash cards of all the lies being implied and told. It was tiring. Moriarty had instructed him to act like he was in love with Sherlock for some reason to throw people off his tracks. So he did, and it worked. It was shocking, especially when Sherlock had held his hand back. He had expected Sherlock taking his hand away as if he had burned it, but that wasn’t the case at all and it made Johns heart ache even more than it did when he killed Sally.

John walked out of the hospital and decided he wanted to get some coffee because he hadn’t sleep at all. He was halfway there when he felt that cursed phone vibrate in his pocket, he cursed under his breath and answered the phone, “Hello, love”.


	4. They're Safe Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least Mary and Hamish are safe (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanations in the next chapter, short chapter, was in Tokyo when I wrote it.

"Johnny~ how'd it go?"   
John frowned, "I'm not home yet, i thought i was supposed to blog about it" 

"But I'm so bored! Come on, the tone of your voice means it was successful!"

John actually chuckled at this, this man was acting like a child and it was actually adorable, in a creepy, sadistic sort of way, "you'll have to wait until i get home"

John knew this was the only way he could annoy the man, he could practically hear Moriarty pout over the phone, "about that John, you have a new home!" John walked into the coffee house the same time he mentioned this and stopped in his tracks, nearly running into an elderly woman.

"What?"

There was a soft chuckle on the other end, "you're gonna live with me!"

John stepped to the side, "and why on earth would i agree to living with you?"   
"Oh you're right, then I'll live with you! See you at home love!" Moriarty ended the call with a faint kissing sound.   
John sighed and rubbed his hand down his face in frustration. It wasn't like he could really deny the man since he worked for the man now. John got his coffee to go and headed towards home.

"I'm home!" He was greeted by Mary at the door and walked in to be reminded that the psychopath had decided to live with them. He gave Mary a peck on the lips before she went upstairs to bed.   
"I don't want her living with us" Moriarty commented, "she'll go live with 'family' for the time being" John was tired and not in the mood for arguing and quite frankly didn't want to be around Mary right now either. At least if she was gone she wouldn't get dragged into this mess. Well, anymore than she already was. John sat down and turned his laptop on and only looked up towards Moriarty when he cleared his throat, "I want you to greet me the way you greeted Mary"

at this he rolled his eyes, "you've got to be kidding me, I'm not gay!" Moriarty frowned but stayed quiet as he waited for John to shut up and do it. John sighed heavily and threw his laptop on the couch and stomped towards the crazy man. He quickly laid a not so soft kiss on the mans lips and pulled away before Moriarty got any ideas.

But the man seemed content with this action and skipped off to the kitchen whilst John sat down and typed up the case for today. Once he finished, he heard a crash in the kitchen, "uggghh" was all he could manage before he rushed to the kitchen to note the damage. 

Moriarty wasn't tall and Mary kept the sugar and sweets on a top shelf, and Moriarty fell trying to reach it with a very unstable chair. John bursted out laughing, which was odd because it was like all the tension that built up through the day melted away. "For someone as smart as you, you're not very bright." John managed to say as he grabbed the fold-up step ladder and handed it to the pouting man sitting on the floor.

"You get it, then" he crossed his arms like a child and John began to wheeze from laughing so hard,

"right, right, ha, what would you like?" He unfolded the step ladder and stationed it in front of the pantry.

"The sugar cubes"

' _sweet tooth, doesn't surprise me_ ' "alright, here and i finished my blog" The childish mans eyes popped wide for a second and grabbed the box, ran into the other room and proceeded to sit upside down on the couch. He began to read the blog from his phone and several chuckles could be heard.

"Sherlock is losing it~ did you hold his hand?" John simply nodded in reply as he drank his cuppa.

"I'm gonna turn in" John began to stand up but was stopped by Moriarty,

"Wait! How'd you do it? How did you make such a beautiful crime scene? I want to know everything!"

He was practically beaming at John like a child being presented candy. John couldn't help teasing him, "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell, Jimmy" all the while smirking towards the man. Moriarty looked aghast for a moment, probably because of the obvious tease, reference to earlier and the nickname. 

Moriartys attitude quickly shifted to seductive all of a sudden and was very pleased with that response. He stood up from his odd position and slid over to John, "Johnny~ so... Tempting." He grazed his finger lightly from his ear to his chin. "Would you like another?" John was confused for a moment until Moriartys finger rested on Johns mouth, and he immediately took the finger away from his mouth and snarled lowly, "don't" was all he could manage before Moriarty grabbed the back of his neck with the other hand and smashed their lips together. 

John pulled away after Moriarty so kindly bit on his lip, hard and drew blood. "Tche!" He was absolutely repulsed by this action and very disgusted, he was not gay and he knew that even more so now. Moriarty simply giggled in triumph and skipped up the stairs. John was glad that he wasn't forced into describing how he killed Sally, it wasn't hard killing her, mostly because he made Anderson do it. But its yet another moment in his life that he would regret, yet something in him began to creep him out, he liked it. 

Several days later, everything seemed to have mellowed out. Moriarty was no where to be seen, probably planning his next plan for Johns disposition and seemed normal once again. Lestrade had new members in his division that he had been training and Sherlock moved on from the unsolved cases, leaving John more relieved than he had ever thought possible at this point. He was beginning to think Moriarty was going to allow him some happiness.

However, John was knew he was wrong when he was woken up by Mary kissing him on the forehead, "bye sweetie Hamish and I are going to 'family' now" John sat up from his bed quickly pushing the duvet off and was stopped, "John, Moriarty wants us to get a divorce, the papers are on the table, I'm so sorry." Johns heart nearly stopped, his hand clutched his shirt near his heart.

Breathing heavily he ran downstairs and found Moriarty had already left somewhere leaving him a note, "go have a date with Sherlock, he'll want to comfort you~" John snarled and wanted to know why he was making Mary and him get a divorce, though they aren't legally married since she used a false name, it was still confusing.

"He said you need a reason to look as beaten up as you have, and that's where i come in" Mary seemed to understand what he was going through and gave him a small hug around the waist. She kissed him on the small of his neck and he kissed her on the top of the head. He knew this was for the best too. The worst part of all this was that even though his family will be safe, he may never see Hamish again. He held Hamish for a good long moment and gave him to Mary, he didn't help her with her stuff, the alias was she left before he woke up and he watched through the bedroom window as one of his joys in life disappeared into the distance. 

John decided to sleep for the rest of the day. 

* * *

 

Around 12 in the afternoon Sherlock got a call from Mycroft but happily ignored it, still very angry at his brother jumping to the wrong conclusions about John no less. It was only a few seconds later that he heard Mycroft stroll up the stairs to the flat. His decision to ignore Mycroft until he apologized was set in stone, and ignored him as he walked in and sat in Johns chair, "don't act like a child, something was wrong with John and I was right too."

This issued a glare from Sherlock, "right about what?"

Mycroft set his umbrella to the side,"there was something wrong with John but i misread it, he has been worried for you, as everyone else, you're not as sharp as you once were." Mycroft decided to tackle this topic first before he got to the actual business at hand.

"Don't be daft Mycroft, I'm perfectly fine, now tell me why you're really here" Sherlock knew something was wrong with him, he just didn't want to be harped by his brother about it.

"Mary filed for divorce on John this morning." Mycroft said it as if he were talking about the weather.

"What?"  
  
Everything in Sherlocks mind seemed to click, that was the reason behind his behavior recently. He was beginning to worry that Mycroft was right, but now he was sure that John was just troubled by his marriage, "Mary left him this morning, with the baby" that was all he needed to hear before he shot up and got dressed. John needed him now more than ever and Sherlock was not going to let his best mate be alone, not ever again. Blatantly ignoring Mycroft as he got ready, something about what they talked about yesterday and it bored him, he'd much rather be at Johns side.   
  
Before he left his brother had to annoyingly tease him,"don't take advantage of the broken up doctor!"

Sherlock sneered and left the flat to head over to Johns. He berated himself because he should have seen this, especially since it was John. He wasn't broken up by Donovans death, he was calling out for Sherlock to notice something else was wrong. All of this was beginning to get on his nerves, he was missing things that were so obvious. He knew the only reason John stayed with Mary was because of the baby and a divorce was in their future but not this soon.   
  
John woke up to the sound of footsteps. He grunted because they sounded very familiar and he felt like he was in his room at 221B. He didn't want to move so he stayed and pretended to be asleep.

"John!" Sherlock shouted as he jumped onto the bed nearly landing on John,

"hhhnnnn" he grunted in reply. He could practically hear Sherlock frown.

Deciding to ignore Sherlock never worked and this time was no different, he ripped the duvet from John, "up! We are doing stuff today" this means he found out about the divorce... News travels fast. John grumbled and glared at Sherlock while he wormed his way back under the duvet, but Sherlock was having none of that.

He picked John up princess style which caused the doctor to whelp in surprise,"Sherlock!  W-what the hell?" John flailed in vain, Sherlock was stronger than ever, and being man handled like this was embarrassing.

John grunted out a sigh,"i can walk just fine on my own" but the tall man didn't budge and carried him down the stairs and onto the couch. He went to the kitchen and even made John a cuppa, now John was suspicious. When he was handed the cuppa he couldn't help but glare suspiciously at the taller bloke as he sat down on the floor opposite to him revealing what his actions meant,

"Ok, I'm here for you" John smiled at him softly and felt warm and fuzzy on the inside, he hated this, lying to Sherlock, but it showed him a side of the man he had yet to see. John laughed to himself and patted Sherlock on the head like a dog. He ruffled his soft curls and watched as the mans face twisted from his placid mask to genuinely confused. This made John chuckle even more because he looked like a puppy when they do that head tilt thing.

"I'm fine, okay? Thanks" He stood up and leaned over and laid a gentle kiss on the detectives forehead. He could argue later that he felt fatherly towards the childlike man. Smiling John sat up, and went to go change out of his night gown, it's weird how different people act when they feel as though their lives may be taken at any moment. It was only a matter of time before the world as he knew it ended, might as well go with a bang.  
  
John left the shocked man to himself as he got dressed. It was rather amusing to see Sherlock ruffled up, maybe he'll listen to Moriarty and take him for a date. He shrugged and wasn't worried because he has been crossing the line for the past couple of days and Sherlock hasn't rejected him, so that was a good sign. However, he did not like that Moriarty wanted him to trick Sherlock by pretending to be in love with him, but if he was completely honest with himself, it wouldn't be pretending. Though he wasn't quite sure if he truly wanted to admit that to himself, for now he is just going to have to play the game and see if Sherlock is willing to play along. He was worried though, if Sherlock showed signs of actually being in love with him, John wouldn't know how much longer he'd be able to keep lying to him. Of course John can't be having an identity crisis now, he needed all his wits about him in order to really pull all of this terrible job he had been given.  
  
He doesn't feel too terrible about it, since Sherlock practically did the same to him, well, the lying part, so after everything is out in the open, he figured they'd be even. Actually, it was more than fair in his mind, Sherlock most likely killed many people on his mission to protect John and protecting John was apparently a legitimate reason to lie, so John is using the same reason. Lying to Sherlock is for his own good, John needed to protect Sherlock and Hamish, not Mary so much because she got herself in this mess. But it was quite painful for him and wasn't quite sure how Sherlock managed to do it for two years. John wasn't sure he would have been able to do that without Sherlock at his side, it may have killed him.  
  
The doctor took his time, showered, shaved, gelled his hair back, put on his nice grey suit and silver tie. No sign of Sherlock meant he might still be sitting where he left him. Walking down the stairs to the living room only proved his suspicions and Sherlock was still seated and seemed to not be breathing, just like when he had asked him to be his best man.

"Sherlock" this didn't get his attention, so he squat down in front of him and grabbed his face to look at John, "anyone home?" And Sherlock began to sputter out nonsense, all he could make out was, nice, hair, why, and what, were repeated several times. "I thought we were going to do stuff, i got dressed, not good?" He stood up and gestured towards his outfit, "alright, I'll change" but was stopped when Sherlock caught his hand,

"no... No its good" finally he seemed to find himself,

"lets go then" Sherlock stood up,

"where to?"

John simply shrugged and casually called over his shoulder, "ever been to Disney land?"


	5. Disney Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters are not mine, errors are definitely not mine, just kidding, they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me long, lost motivation and now its back, Happy birthday Jingles! ENJOY

After a few moments john realized that getting dressed up for Disneyland like this was ridiculous but he hadn’t actually thought it through. He just blurted out the place where he wanted to see how Sherlock acted at Disneyland. It was a childish place and usually a man doesn’t go unless he is with a girlfriend or family and he honestly just wanted to see how the amazing Sherlock Holmes reacted to being in that environment.

John was about to say never mind because Sherlock hadn’t said anything but to his surprise Sherlock simply kept his mouth shut and stood up all of a sudden. “Lets go” and walked out the door. John had mostly been teasing and never imagined Sherlock would ever agree to go to place as redundant and dull as Disneyland. John had been dragged there by a few dates before and it was horrid.

John stood there dumbfounded for a moment and didn’t know what to say or do. So he just nodded and followed after Sherlock.

It wasn’t an hour later that they had been packed and on the plane ready to go. Sherlock had texted Mycroft and within minutes got them everything they needed. Packing took the rest of the time. It was all a blur John can’t even remember what happened after what, but now he was on a plane, next to Sherlock Holmes, in first class and his head was spinning.

He didn’t even manage to send Moriarty a text, (should he come up with a code name for him?) but he figured that Moriarty just knew things and it would be redundant to tell him anyway. Besides, he knew John wouldn’t run away now, especially not now that his family was literally somewhere unknown.

Sherlock stared at John hard and it was beginning to make him a bit uncomfortable. “W-what?” Damn his stuttering, luckily Jim thought of a way to counteract Johns poor acting skills. He was a doctor dammit not an actor. He chuckled internally at the star trek reference.

“Nothing” Sherlock said curtly but continued to stare him down, as if John was really hiding something and Sherlock couldn’t piece it together. Apparently that was how it was, since Sherlock pursed his lips in frustration and looked away with a huff.

It was so obvious that John was involved with Moriarty, well, it should be obvious to Sherlock but either this man knew and was protecting him or couldn’t see it. But the latter was impossible, there was nothing Sherlock didn’t see, he prided himself on that fact.

John huffed his own and laid his head back in frustration, there was too much to think and worry about he was about to kill someone because of it. And at this rate it might become literal. He shook his head at that, that would become a problem if he began to think like that. But the list of things to worry about was building up.

Fortunately the flight wasn’t long and he could get his mind off things. Disney Paris was there destination and Mycroft had gotten them ‘special passes’. They could stay even after the park was closed and John didn’t know if he would enjoy that or dread it. A taxi took their luggage to their hotel while they were taken straight to the park.

* * *

 

Disney Paris. Fantastic. He was not dressed nicely anymore and was not certain this was a good idea anymore. Sure he wanted to see how Sherlock acted out of his element but the amount of couples and families made him sick to his stomach. He could only be reminded constantly of what he had to let go of. Sometimes he really hated being the good guy….

Johns mind froze at that and quickly shook it off. There was no way that he was going to analyze that right now, he needed an escape from his own mind, now. “Sherlock, what ride do you want to go on first?” He looked up and smiled.

Sherlock looked up for a moment as if to think and John couldn’t help sizing the man up. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. It was very unusual wear for Sherlock but damn did it accentuate certain areas. John was not staring at his arse, just glancing for a long period of time. Beautifully shaped and toned and the length of his legs were a crime. Hell, everything about Sherlock was a crime; it should be illegal to have such good looks. John could not deny that this man was attractive, but he did actively deny that he thought he was very attracted to his flat mate.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Sherlock had pulled out a pamphlet that was a bit worn down and writing all over it. John stared at it for a moment and realized it was a map for Disney Paris, but it looked well taken care of but old, and that the wear and tear was only on the edges. John smiled despite himself; Sherlock may have wanted to go here after all.

“We could go to Adventure isle, Alice’s labyrinth, Thunder Mountain, buzz lightyear, crushs coaster, Indiana jones, it’s a small world…” Sherlock began, but he hadn’t opened the pamphlet. He was saying it quickly as if he was deducing something and John couldn’t resist his urge to laugh out loud, which stunned Sherlock.

“Sherlock… Calm down, lets just go on what we see.” John pat his mates small of his back and his hand stayed as he guided him through the front gates. It was the same as he had last saw it and it was indeed magical. Sherlock seemed to be unimpressed but there was a glint in his eye that John didn’t dare bring up.

They walked past the shops in the front and the first attraction they both saw was the Buzz Lightyear blaster ride, and John smirked, “let’s go on that one!” John had been dragged on this ride multiple times and he hated it, but imagining Sherlock on this childish venture was a sight he was willing to pay for.

The passes they got were apparently for royalty because they had shown the passes and were immediately let on the ride, no waiting required, he nodded apologetically at the people waiting because he knew how agonizing it was to wait. But they were all too mesmerized by the taller bloke that stood next to him, and he didn’t blame them, he was certainly a sight for hungry eyes.

As soon as they were barred in, John turned to Sherlock, “I bet I can get more than you” and the ride began.

They shot at several images and at first Sherlock was hesitant and then got really excited and happy. He began to shoot and they were excellent marksmen but this was a game and was faulty. Sherlock won in the end and John playfully pouted. But this time it was Sherlock who saw the next ride, Space Mountain and grabbed John by the hand and quite literally pulled him to the ride.

His heart fluttered as he stared down at the ungloved hand in his, it was hot in Paris compared to London, and it took all of his energy not to hold on to it as Sherlock pulled away. Something was certainly wrong and he was well aware of what it was.

He was pulled from his thoughts as they were directed to the front and onto the ride. It was quick but fun, he was happy to see Sherlock was smiling too. John laughed as Sherlock grabbed his hand again but this time because it got dark. The ride finished and they were still holding hands, reluctantly he pulled away and they went off towards Sleeping beauty’s castle.

A short tour that was boring for both of them, except the view and they went towards It’s a Small World. He only wanted to go on this ride to torture Sherlock shortly and then take him to the pirate area. John was having fun because he was watching the great Sherlock Holmes wear a Mickey Mouse hat and batman cape walking through Disney land. He should have looked ridiculous but he just looked more attractive than ever. It was confusing!

John watched as Sherlocks face turned from slightly pleased to absolutely disgusted as they went further on the ridiculous ride. It was going to be a while before he got that horrid song out of his head it was worth every moment to see Sherlock and his reaction during that God forsaken ride.

“That was… interesting” Sherlock stated as he and John stumbled out, but he said so with a sneer.

“Come on you’ll like this one” John had been holding hands with him since they had rode space mountain and neither of them had said a word about it, just continued to hold hands. Either Sherlock was really worried about him because of the divorce or he really did not mind.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “I doubt it” and the pirate area came into view, he sneaked a glance up to Sherlocks face and saw his lip twitch as if he was trying to hide his amusement.  They climbed, walked and rode many things in that area, and John was overjoyed, nearly forgetting his troubles.

“What about that one?” Sherlock pointed at the Tower of Terror. It was a new ride to Disney Paris and it was one of the more extreme ones. It was beginning to get dark, and he had wanted to go on the Ferris wheel before that but it could wait. Since they may end up being here well after dark and after the park closed. John nodded and they went on it.

He was not afraid of rides like this but not fond of them either. He closed his eyes the entire time. Sherlock however was off his wits about it after that, his adrenaline was pumping and his pupils dilated. Extreme rides do that to you, he was surprised Sherlock hadn’t actually tried these before drugs, but he wasn’t one to bring up the past.

Now he really wanted to get on the Ferris wheel because it was time for relaxing, and inside the pod would be a good break from all the people and he was not happy with this last ride. His stomach was in twists and he really shouldn’t have eaten cotton candy. He would refuse that it was the ride that caused this problem.

“John, John that was brilliant!” John was happy that at least one of them enjoyed it.

“Right, right, brilliant, sure, let’s go on the Ferris now” Sherlock nodded but chuckled at how obvious John was being. Sherlock wasn’t an idiot and could easily tell that John was bothered by that last ride. It could have been the screams that they heard and the fact that John had heard many screams before was not in a good place.

They went on the Ferris wheel just as fast as the others and finally it was peaceful. John placed himself across from Sherlock in the crowded pod and rested his head back letting himself breathe from all the rides.

“Honestly John why would you suggest going here if you hate it here?” Sherlock was teasing with honestly and deducing John. Which wasn’t new but still annoying, “John, why didn’t you say anything about Mary? Did Moriarty put you up to it?” Johns stomach twisted on the mention of the name and apparently Sherlock had figured out that Mary has a connection to Jim, but there wasn’t an underlying question that John was involved.

John huffed and rolled his head into his hands, “When do I ever have to say anything around you?” Which was true because Sherlock usually figures it out before him and John doesn’t have to say anything.

Sherlock paused for a moment, “That’s not what I asked”

“Can we not talk about this right now?” John said with a bit more anger than he meant to, “I don’t want to think about Mary or Moriarty, so please do me the favor and shut the bloody hell up”

His anger was uncalled for, he knew but the point of this was to get his mind off all of those things. He took a few deep breathes in his hands and looked up at Sherlock, who was now looking out the window aloof as if he hadn’t said anything.

He sighed heavily, “Look I see you’re worried and thank you, but I just want to turn my mind off” Sherlock still wasn’t looking at him, “Sherlock, look at me”

Sherlock didn’t respond but looked at John through the corner of his eye, the sun was going down and the sunset light was doing wonders for his beauty but not helping his concentration.

“I need you to trust me” He held out his hand for Sherlock to take it. Hesitantly the taller male turned his head and uncrossed his legs, he reached out and took Johns hand.

“I do” He stated very seriously. And it made John think about marriage vows, he was relieved but also very worried. He hoped that Sherlock didn’t trust him more than necessary because trust can be blinding. He did not want Sherlock to think he could do no wrong, because that would be his first biggest mistake. All he could do was give Sherlock a sad smile.

Sherlock noticed the sad smile and tightened his grip on Johns hand, John looked directly in Johns blue eyes and John stared into the eyes that he could forever get lost in. _I should have been waking up to those eyes everyday._ Before he could shake the thought away he was leaning closer to Sherlock, he hadn’t realized he had until their noses were barely touching. Those eyes were entrancing and now John was in a predicament, he was way too close to his face for this to be platonic anymore.

John glanced down at the cupid bow and Sherlock must have noticed because his breath hitched; which in turn caused John to gasp slightly. His tongue peaked out to lick his lips and he saw Sherlock do the same. He did not want to kiss Sherlock, he did not want to kiss Sherlock, oh god did he want to kiss Sherlock.

Neither of them moved from their close positions but the universe made the decision for them, because the ride stopped all of a sudden and caused John to jerk forward in his position and the space between the closed. They didn’t even notice the panic that was going on under them because they were a bit occupied.

John and Sherlock both were wide eyed as their lips smashed together a bit painfully but neither of them pulled away and before they knew it their eyes fluttered closed. John reached his hand to cup the detectives face and Sherlocks arms wrapped them closer. The kiss began chaste and gentle but then John couldn’t resist the urge to lick the opposite bottom lip and Sherlocks mouth opened in response, and he took that as permission. His tongue slipped through and tangled with Sherlocks quickly becoming not so innocent.

Hands were everywhere and the heat between the increased, and a fire lit in John when Sherlock moaned, Johns hand slipped underneath Sherlocks t-shirt and smirked in the kiss when he felt a nub in his fingers. He flicked and pinched the nipple and Sherlocks noises were heavenly. He himself whimpered when Sherlock stopped to breathe. They stilled as they looked at each other with passionate and glazed over eyes.

However they were soon brought back to reality when the ride shook and trembled. They then became well aware of the panic that was occurring beneath them.

John stood to check and saw the workers frantically working to get the ride to start moving again and confused faces at how it wasn’t working. The other people on the floor were in a panic for their loved ones on the ride and then there was panic somewhere else. There was a scream and John groaned internally, _one day, one bloody day without something bad happening._ Sherlock joined him and Sherlock scanned the area.

“There’s been a murder” Sherlocks voice sounded too thrilled for this and he then added, “Maybe this will be more fun than I thought” John rolled his eyes because of course Sherlock found joy in solving mysteries and that often involved murder. John went to the other side as Sherlock began to deduce what was happening under them and in the distance he saw someone with a cell phone using their flash as Morse code.

John looked carefully at the signal and didn’t say anything to Sherlock yet, _H-E-L-L-O  J-O-H-N-Y… fuck_ He pulled out his phone to see if there were any missed texts but there hadn’t been any, so he texted the prick, ‘What the hell?-JW’

He looked up and saw the light chime as if it got a text message and at least it was confirmed it was Jim out there. It was a while but he got a text back.

_I’m bored, you left, I’m changing the game-JM_

Before John could even message back or tell Sherlock that they needed to leave right away, the ride jerked forward knocking them both off of their feet. They looked out the window and there was a blinding bright light and John couldn’t see a thing. But he felt a hand forcibly on his lips and taking him up and out of the pod through the roof and taken into the helicopter that was shining its bright light to disorientate Sherlock and himself. He was taken, and he heard Sherlock yell his name.

 


End file.
